Imperfect Harmony
by AnotherAverageAuthor
Summary: Basically a short-ish, long-ish tv novel about Race to the Edge. I don't own any characters or plots or anything HTTYD.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This storyline may seem very similar to you Race to the edge fans and that's because it is, put simply, a short novel (ok, maybe not that small) depicting everything in Season 3 Episode 3 of Dragons - Race To The Edge, "Imperfect Harmony". P.S. any weird sound is probably yawning and weird grammar is probs stuttering so bear with me. Without further ado, ENJOY!**

Chapter 1.

It was dark and quiet on Berk. Everyone was asleep and there was no noise at all. No one, except for a group of teenagers in a hut.

"Ok bud, go ahead."

A dim, purple light seeped through the cracks in the doorway, followed immediately by the kind of noise you hear when placing thick metal on a belt sander. The light, nor noise would be neither heard, or seen by anybody at all. From the outside.

On the inside however, it was a different matter.

"Wow"

"Amazing"

"Wuh,"

"Cool"

"DEFINITELY worth getting up for"

The teenagers gazed in awe at a cluster of symbols cast on the wall.

"Fishlegs, can you make any of it out?" The leader called out to a boy near the back of the room.

A tall, rather stocky boy with dark, blonde hair and a pathetic little Viking helmet on his head stepped to the front. He touched a hand to the projected haze of purple light.

"There are parts of maps and symbols. Nothing I've seen before, Hiccup. And there's writing in a language that I've never read before." The boy, Fishlegs, said. Still looking at the wall in amazement.

"What is that?" Rang out a voice from the side. It was Snotlout, the 'cooler' boy in the group. Most of the village didn't agree with that however. He was pointing to a symbol of a fist.

"Uhh, it must be some kind of tribal crest or something." The leader, Hiccup, said. He sincerely hoped that was all it was.

"Oooh, I like that way better than our tribal crest!" Tuffnut, one of the twins said.

"Tuff, we don't have a tribal crest." Hiccup said, looking up at the boy.

"Well, we should!'' The other twin said.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut were standing front and center. Tuffnut's dreadlocks waving and Ruffnut's braid's swaying at her side.

"Yeah, and it should be that!" Said Tuffnut, pointing at the symbol of the fist.

"Hiccup, this map. You realize it-" Fishlegs began,

"Goes beyond the boundaries of the archipelagos, oh yeah. I know." Hiccup continued, cutting him off.

The twins looked at each other. Snotlout looked skeptical. Everyone turned to the last remaining girl. Astrid was standing at the back of the room. She leaned against a wall with her arms crossed and said,

"So what's our next move?"

Everyone turned back to Hiccup as he stepped up to the wall once again.

"Look at this!" He gestured to everything. "There are maps we have never seen, writing we can't read, dragons we don't recognize-" At that moment, Hiccup's pet dragon gave a snort from the ground and the map flickered. No one seemed to notice as they stared at Hiccup.

"-See, it's incredible! This Dragon Eye, this is proof that there is a whole other world out there. A world that must be explored!" He stopped to take a breath, but before he could start again, Astrid spoke.

"Hiccup, I hope you realize how dangerous that could be-"

"How dangero-, Astrid, I'd've thought you, of all people might see how big of an opportunity this is?" Fishlegs said, stepping forward.

"Fishlegs is right Astrid, we're not babies anymore. We can deal with ourselves."

"I think at least you should check with your Dad. And maybe the council just to be safe." She said, imploring to his better side. Hiccup knew this tactic and gave in. He knew how persuasive the teenager could get. He sighed.

"Fine. But only with the council. No one else." He said, as the map went out.

He walked over to his Night Fury. He stretched out a hand and scratched behind the dragons ear blades.

"Oh, Toothless. What are we going to do." Giving his dragon a soft scratch under the chin, making him writhe with pleasure.

A haze of visions flew past his mind's eye. What would he do if his Dad -the almighty chief of Berk - said no to his plans? Where would they go? Astrid would be right. Hiccup didn't want her to be right because when she was, she could turn awfully smug. Just like someone else Hiccup knew *cough* Snotlout *cough* Toothless' tail whipped around and knocked an ax off the table. The loud bang brought him back to his senses and he straightened up, clearing his throat.

"Uhh, you guys should go see to your dragons and we'll meet in the morning." Everyone stood up, and walked down the stairs and out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

About a week later, he found himself having the exact same conversation in front of the council.

"Soo, what do you think?" He said hopefully as, once again, the map went out.

"This sure beats normal council business!" The chief's right-hand man said cheerfully.

"It's alright lads, you can speak your minds. We're a council after all. That's why we're here." The chief, and Hiccup's dad said. Seemingly addressing the next man in particular.

"We've been at peace for three years. The best years of Berk I can remember. I think you know as well as I do. That when you go looking for trouble, you usually find it!" The man said.

"I'm with Spitelout," the next man, Sven said. "If that dragon eye leads to unknown places, and new wild dragons, then no good will come from any of that."

"I completely disagree with you Sven, look around. How, how can you say that no good can come from discovering new species of dragons. Now if they're out there, we have to find them!" Hiccup said. He knew he was going to get his way, he was sure. Spitelout spoke again.

"If there's anything you and the other riders should be doing, it's hunting down Dagur and putting him back in jail, where he belongs!" They all grunted their approval.

"Another reason to go. Dagur was heading beyond our borders. He thinks we won't go past them. But that's, where we'll find him." Hiccup said defiantly.

"Stoick, anytime you'd like to chime in, we can put this thing to rest," Spitelout said, silently pleading with Stoick to make his son see reason.

"You're right Spitelout. Let's put this to rest." Stoick said, stepping to Hiccup's side.

Hiccup looked disbelievingly up at the chief. "Dad-"

"Let me speak son, this is as important for you to hear as it is them." Hiccup looked at the floor downcast. "Spitelout, you're absolutely right. These have been some of our best years." Spitelout looked pleased with himself. "Nothing is more important than peace. Peace among us. Peace with our neighbors and peace with the dragons.''

Hiccup began to slowly walk away. Recognizing defeat.

"Having said that, let me ask you this Spitelout." Hiccup stopped. The happy look on Spitelout's face vanished. "When you and I first had Alvin in our sights, and everyone was telling us to leave well enough alone, what did we do-"

But before Spitelout could answer, Gobber banged his metal fist on the table.

"Crushed him that's what you did!" He yelled enthusiastically.

"Thank you Gobber-" Stoick said, trying to move on.

"My pleasure chief," He said, banging his fist on his rock hard head.

"When Valka was taken, I went in search of her. Would anyone have stopped me?"

"Well, technically, you're the chief sooo," Gobber said, his words slightly slurred.

"Yes Gobber, well, fair point." He said, gazing at his friend. "But you know where I'm going." He approached Hiccup. "Think of the most important thing in the world for each of you. Ask yourselves honestly. How far would you be willing to go to get it? What would you risk?" He placed a hand on his son's shoulder. He winked and turned to the others.

"The boy's life has been dragons. His life IS dragons and will continue to be. We couldn't stop him from going if we wanted to. So, we might as well support him." He turned back to Hiccup.

"Go son. Go find whatever it is that's pulling on you. And when you find it, Berk will be right here waiting for you."

Hiccup filled his face with glee, yes. He could go. He could go chasing his dreams and hopes with full support. What a feeling.

"You bess' get out of here before all this nostalgia wears off and he changes his mind," Gobber called after him but he was already off, whistling to Toothless and out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

The euphoria that followed was incredulous. Almost all of the gang, riders teenagers - whatever you wanted to call them - were so excited that they could be going off on their own. I say almost because one of their seven didn't look too happy at this latest development. Astrid was not keen on going off by themselves. The others were excited, adventurous and ready for anything. They had jumped at the idea to exhibit their powers and finally start their lives. Astrid however, it wasn't to say that she didn't like being alone and adventurous, it was just. She was always more uptight, and rule loving. She just didn't approve of the plan initially. That was why she had tried her hardest to stop the others from going on this mission. She hated trying to ruin Hiccup's dreams like that, but what would happen if something went wrong? She didn't want to know.

The riders were high above the sky all on their own separate dragons (except the twins who shared a Hideous Zippleback, which had two heads). The sky was a bright blue with clouds scattered here and there.

"You ready for this?" Hiccup leaned down and patted Toothless' head.

"Blah, Blah, blah. Why do you always have to make a production out of everything?" Said Snotlout, suddenly appearing from behind Hiccup. Hiccup turned to the others. "Let's just go already!" Yelled Snotlout.

"Ok, but if anyone has any reservations-" But, the others were already off, zooming towards the horizon.

"INTO THE GREAT BEYOND!" Screamed Snotlout, zooming out after the others. Hiccup stayed back. Staring.  
"THE GREAT BEYOND!" The others yelled too.

"Ok, no reservations, LET'S GO BUD!" And he was off as well. Dragons roared and laughter was heard from all sides. They were off.

"Into the great beyond," Snotlout mumbled unenthusiastically.

The sky was gray, with clouds everywhere in sight. No one was excited anymore. Not even Hiccup.

"The great beyond"

"The great beyond"

"The great beyond."

"Oh come on you guys, so we've had a couple tough hours. Nothing that's worth anything comes easy." Hiccup may not have been very enthusiastic, but he hadn't given up just yet. The others, were a different story.

"Is that one of your riddles? Because now is not the time my friend. We have to keep saying great beyond. Great beyond" Tuffnut said, almost falling asleep on his half of the dragon.

"Oh God. Toothless, let's see if there's anything out there." Toothless shot a bright purple sound-wave looking blast into the distance. "Nothing, Ahhh." Rain had suddenly splattered down hard on the riders. It was everywhere, no escape.

"Uh, seems like the farther we go in the worse it gets," Astrid yelled over the noise.

"Hiccup, I think we should turn back, we've been flying for most of the day!" Fishlegs tried to make himself heard over the torrential rain.

"We just have to keep pushing forward until we're out of this." And just as Hiccup said that, two things happened. There was a crash as lightning blasted around them. And in the distance, a light could be seen through the dark clouds.

"Hiccup, is that-"  
"Yeah, it is. Everybody, fly to the light" Hiccup yelled over the storm.

Everyone flew forward. Urging their dragons to go faster. Lightning cracked and thunder crashed all around before finally, after what seemed an age, they blasted through the light. The dark storm clouds making way for blue skies. As the clouds cleared, they saw the very thing they had been hoping for.

 **A.N. Please submit any questions you may or may not have at all. I dunno. Let me know what you think. Maybe. K bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

"Woah"

"Wow"

"Awesome"

"Look at this!"

"It's incredible!" Hiccup said staring straight ahead at the best island they could have hoped for.

It was covered in rocks, sand, grass, wood, and streams. Everything they would need. Forever!

"I know right! We made it Hiccup! We made it!" Astrid yelled. Her voice cracking with excitement.

"Uhh, guys, can we slap each other on the backs later? Meatlug's wings are about to fall off." Fishlegs said. Comforting his dragon.

"Oh yeah, sorry guys. There's a place up ahead we can set down." They were all about to fly down when a strange, roaring noise came from above, below and all around them. It seemed to fill the very air around the group.

Meatlug soared faster towards the noise. The other dragons were bucking slightly and pulled towards the island. That place wasn't seeming too brilliant anymore.

"Woah girl, what is it? Don't you want to rest?" Fishlegs cooed at his dragon.

"Guys, do you hear that?" Hiccup said, turning to the others.

"What is that?" Snotlout asked.

"I've no idea, but whatever it is, the dragons are definitely pulled t'wards it." Fishlegs said, slowly.

"Well then, I guess, that's where we're going," Hiccup said, and they zoomed towards the strange island.

"Wowee. This place is amazing." Fishlegs said, walking about the beach.

Riders and dragons alike were sprawled around the beach, on the rocks or in the water. All relaxing.

"OK, I'm never going back to Berk again," Snotlout said, leaning against a large tree trunk.

"Berk, what's that? I forgot." Tuffnut said, his long, brown dreads splashing in the water.

"Well, I guess we don't have to vote on where we're making camp!" Hiccup said, both real and metal legs dangling in the clear blue sea.

"Haha, I'll take care of the fire." Said Snotlout laughing.

"Ok Hookfang, light 'em up!"

Snotlout's dragon, a Monstrous Nightmare, shot some flame at a green line of sappy looking stuff. The gel instantly lit up along the line to a small shrub on the ground. The shrub lit up in flames.

"Monstrous Nightmare gel." Snotlout patted a small, porcelain jug. "Never leave home without it."

"Uhhh"

 **A/N: Sorry this chapter was so short. It was really only a filler. K bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Twilight was in the air. Quiet. Waves. The moon and stars glinted in the sky. Peace. Just as Stoick had wanted.

 _'The boy's life had been dragons. His life is dragons and will continue to be. We couldn't stop him from going if we wanted to.'_

That's right. No one could stop him. Even if they wanted to. No one could stop him going after the secret of the dragon eye or the joy of discovering new land or dragons. No one, ever. Except, no it wasn't possible. He shook the thought from his head as Astrid spoke.

"You were right Hiccup. There's so much more out here. And it's, beautiful!"

She gazed at the ever growing moon.

"And this is only the beginning Astrid. Who knows what we'll find out here!" He turned to her. Gazing into her eyes. Astrid gazed back. There was a moment where they both looked happy, and longing at the same time, but then it was over as they turned to the moon once more.

* * *

The riders were asleep. Not one awake. But suddenly, the strange roaring noise was heard again and Stormfly - Astrid's dragon- flicked one beady, yellow eye. A second later, the eye was open, thin, black pupils silently searching the night.

"Astrid, wake up" Hiccup shook her roughly. "Do you hear that?"  
Astrid sat up rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"What? I-I don't hear anything."

"Exactly. It's gone, the sound is gone." Hiccup said, disbelievingly.

"So are the dragons!" Came a panicked voice from behind them. Fishlegs was standing, arms over helmet at the thought.

"All of them. Gone!"

* * *

"Stormfly!" Astrid called.

Pleading to her dragon. Snotlout stood atop a rock, peering around with his hands shielding his eyes. The twins popped out from behind a rock and appeared to be searching around it.

"Ugh, how many times are you going to check behind that rock? Barf and Belch cannot hide behind it" Astrid said, moving over to them.

"Clearly, you are not aware of the stealthy-ness of one Barf and Belch. Or, is that, two Barf and Belch?" Said Ruffnut, pointing a finger at Astrid. Tuffnut shrugged.

"Excellent question. Two heads,"

"One dragon"

"Two brains"

"One body"

"Two bodies, half a brain! Hahaha," Snotlout strode past sniggering.

Hiccup and Fishlegs walked up to the group, Hiccup's Gronckle Iron shield shining on his back.

"Nothing. I don't get it. Where would they go?" Hiccup said, looking around at the others.

"Ohh, my Meatlug. She wouldn't do this, she-she wouldn't leave me. She would never do this on her own!" Fishlegs cried desperately.

He was about to continue when a noise was heard in the bushes. They all turned to see what it was. A roar was quickly followed by a swift black shape jumping out from behind and leapt on top of Hiccup. Only then did they realize what it was. Hiccup's own jet black Night Fury was the thing that had almost scared them out of their skins.

"Hey bud," He said in between wet licks. "There you are, where did you go?"

Toothless roared and tried to pull Hiccup away. He leapt off and began to creep around the circle of riders roaring and snorting.

"Ok, I think your dragon ate something weird in the forest because he's out of his mind," Snotlout said, his head following the slinking dragon.

"No no no. I think he's trying to tell us something." Hiccup knelt down as Toothless came around again and rubbed him under his chin.

"What is it bud, is it the other dragons?" But before Hiccup could make any sense of his fire-breathing buddy, Toothless grabbed the metal portion of his left leg and ran off with it in his mouth.

"Uhh, how far do you think he's gonna get before he realizes?" Astrid asked, looking after the dragon galloping into the distance.

"Hard to say. He seemed pretty committed." Hiccup sat up.

He brushed himself off. Frowning, he looked down at his left leg. The metal was gone. Toothless had run off thinking he had his real leg but, he didn't. As they looked into the distance, there was a crashing sound and they knew he was coming back.

"About, 30 seconds. Not bad" Snotlout said, watching the dragon canter back to Hiccup.

"I didn't know you could count!" Ruffnut said, looking amazed at him.

"Did you know I can count to 10?" Tuffnut said, looking at his sister. "See, watch. 1, 2, 3, 5, 4, 7, 6, 2, and 10!"

Astrid stared at him. So did everybody else. Then there was a loud clanging and everyone turned to see Toothless drop the metal onto the ground. He looked up at Hiccup with big round eyes.

"It's okay bud." Hiccup said scratching his jaw. Toothless' eyes lit up. "I like the enthusiasm"

Toothless purred exactly like a cat. Content with the job he had done. Hiccup reattached his prosthetic leg and stood up. Toothless happily bounded around them, willing Hiccup to come forward. He walked up and mounted on Toothless, fixing both of his legs into the saddle just as if the dragon were a horse. He then turned his head back to the others.

"You guys stay here in case they come back. Toothless and I will look for the dragons from above." They all nodded. Toothless spread his great wings and pushed off into the sky.


End file.
